Melted hearts
by gibbslovesjenny
Summary: Jibbs offering, totally fluffy smut R&R if you wish


DISCLAIMER: I don't own NCIS, though it is soon my birthday so you never know. If i did own NCIS, Judgement Day wouldn't off ended how it did and my favourite Special Agent and Director would be together. The credit of owning NCIS belongs to CBS in the US and Network Ten here in Australia. This is my first sex scene fic, so it aint to good. R&R if you wish.

Enjoy.

Gibbs stopped his car outside her house. He reached over to the passenger seat, grabbed two plastic bags, got out of the car and locked it and moved quickly to her door, just missing the big pelts of rain that had just started. He knocked on the door and waited. No one came. He knocked a little harder.

He didn't have to wait very long. He was greeted by her wearing tracksuit pants and an oversized NIS jumper, once belonging to him. She smiled sadly at him and hugged him tight. "Jethro"

Gibbs returned the hug and let go.

"What have you got" she asked eyeing the bag.

"Food" came the reply "...Chinese...sorry I know you're not used to that but I saw the menu at one of those restaurants you lie...yuck! How can you eat that stuff? He questioned as he made his way through to the lounge room.

"What else" she asked as she eyed the other bag.

"Chocolate choc chip ice-cream" he said as he held up the bag "I seem to remember it being you're favourite"

Jenny smiled and took the ice-cream to the freezer.

It had been a tough week for all of them; Jenny had been kidnapped by someone she had investigated while still an agent. He was a dangerous man. Gibbs knew this and let his emotions get in the way of the investigation. When they found Jenny she had been badly assaulted. She was taken to the hospital and checked out by the doctors.

She came back and sat on the couch. Gibbs had made himself at home, comfy on the couch, feet up on the coffee table that sat in front of the couch. "What you watching" he asked.

"Nothing really" Jenny replied as she sat beside him passing him a plate as she did.

"Ahhh... football" Gibbs responded with happiness when the commercials had final finished.

Jenny rolled her eyes "do we have to?" she asked as she reached for the remote.

Gibbs grabbed her wrist and she turned to look at him.

"It's not going to work" she stated.

"What" Gibbs questioned.

"Those puppy dog eyes"

"I _don't_ make puppy dog eyes"

"You _did_ in Paris..."

"Well its better than watching some chick flick" he replied suddenly turning his attention back to the game.

They ate in silence, occasionally Jenny would hear him let out a sigh of frustration towards what he was seeing on the screen. She finished eating and layed her head down in Gibbs' lap he never flinched, instead he flopped his arm over her side and she never flinched it felt comfortable; memories of Paris.

"What team are we going for" Jenny asked.

"Washington Wildcats...the green team"

"Are they winning?"

"No...Down by six"

"Well I'm going for the orange team, that player is cute"

"Jen! You can't just go for a team because one player is 'cute' besides the orange team haven't won a game in two months....

"Jethro...enough with the logic!" Jenny smiled as she closed her eyes. She heard the TV and Gibbs talking to himself about what had just happened in front of him.

It was half time and Gibbs was growing uncomfortable "Jen...Jenny"

"What" she asked.

"Hop up!"

"What, why"

"Hop up" Gibbs said again.

Jenny hopped up and stood looking at him. He said nothing not looking at her; she followed his gaze and found herself looking at the slight bludge that had appeared between his legs. Jenny grabbed his hand and pulled him up off the couch. She led him to the stairs. They stopped at the closed door to her bedroom.

"Are you sure" asked Gibbs.

"Never been surer" came Jenny's response.

Gibbs opened the door, Jenny walking backwards as Gibbs kissed her, and they broke apart when Gibbs pushed her on her bed. Jenny wiggled out of her tracksuit pants and took off her hoddie. Gibbs helped her remove her T – Shirt. He looked appreciatively at what he saw Jenny wearing: a black lacy bra and matching panties. Gibbs removed his own jumper and shirt while Jenny tugged at his pants, and then swiftly removed his underdaks.

He kissed her mouth then slowly made his way down her body from her mouth to the collar bone, and then to her breasts he began to suck one and massage the other. She groaned in pleasure, he moved from her breast and kissed all the way down her stomach while still massarging her other breast.

"Jethro" Jenny swallowed hard.

Gibbs stopped what he was doing and rested his chin on Jen's stomach and looked at her "what"

"Stop teasing"

Gibbs grinned and worked his way back up to her mouth. Jenny let her hands roam his body; she slowly moved her hand over his thigh and stopped at his groin. He looked at her and found she had a wicked smile on her face. Her hand moved to his penis, gently stroking it. She noticed how hard he still was. Gibbs moaned. He felt Jenny remove her hand and watched as she placed two fingers in her mouth, sucking off the pre- cum.

"Jen"

"What" she replied innocently?

"Stop teasing"

Gibbs entered her and trusted in and out, he worked himself faster. Jenny bit her lip to stop herself from screaming out. Jenny orgasmed first "Jethro" she yelled out. He knew she was a mess but he kept going until a few minutes later he exploded in her. "Jen" he sighed as he collapsed onto her.

The next morning Jenny woke to find herself wrapped in Gibbs' arms. He tightened his grip around her and placed a kiss on the back of her neck. Realising he too was awake, she rolled over.

"Why didn't you wake me" she asked.

"You looked to peaceful to wake" he replied kissing her on her nose, causing her to grin.

"Jethro" she sighed as she drew with her finger absentmindedly on his chest.

"Yeah"

"What happens now?"

"We get up and go to work"

"That's not what I meant" she told him as she lightly punched him "what happens between...us"

"I don't know about you Jen. But I want us to be together again. I love you... I always have" Gibbs told her.

"I love you to Jethro" she said happily was she reached her hand up and stroked his cheek and happily kissed him.


End file.
